Mothers
by Winterlude
Summary: A series of oneshots focused on mothers in HP. Among them there are Molly, Lily, Dora, Mrs. Creevey, Mrs. Diggory, Mrs. Granger, Ginny and others. COMPLETE! Translated into French and Spanish. Go check the translations among my favourite stories!
1. Molly

Molly Weasley was a super mother.

This was what her mother told her after she had the twins.

'Five sons... You are more than a mother, you're a super mother' she said.

But Molly never believed that.

It was difficult, to have five sons. And when they became six, and then seven, it was even more difficult.

It was difficult to manage a family through two wars.

The first time was terrible.

Pregnant with a war going on and with young children. Her husband going to work and sending his Patronus every hour to make sure everything was ok. That was the time when Arthur had built the clock. It was not a funny thing, like their children thought. It was serious. In those periods Molly used to glance at the clock almost every single minute and she had kept that habit for her whole life.

Her brothers asked her and her husband to join the Order, but she refused and ordered Arthur to do the same.

Gideon was very disappointed.

'Don't you understand, Molly, that we've to fight? Don't you understand that?' he screamed.

'Don't you understand, Gideon, that I've a family? That I'm a mother? Do you think that I don't want to fight? Do you think that I don't want to see You-Know-Who gone for good? Do you think that I'm happy here, aware that you are out there exposed to Merlin knows what danger? But I have to stay here. For my children. It's the most important thing now' she answered, keeping her tone low, so her sons in the other room couldn't hear her.

When Gideon and Fabian died she cried for a whole day. Then, she stopped thinking about them. For her children.

Because her children had always been more important than anything else. Each of them. She even loved their flaws. She loved them even the times when a small part of her wanted to smash a pan on their heads. She loved Bill even when he decided to marry Fleur. She loved Charlie with his weirdnesses and his insane love for dragons. She had loved Percy every single day he had been away from his family. She loved the twins even when she found them pulling a prank. She loved Ron when he disappeared after Bill's wedding. She loved Ginny even when she saw her in the Room of Requirment during the Battle of Hogwarts.

And for all the years after that battle she had wondered if it had been a good idea to join the Order during the second war. She wondered why that time she had decided that there was something more important than her children.

Fred, dead. Her family devasted. All because of her.

Two years after the war, Bill had a daughter.

'Victoire means victory in French. We named her after our victory on Voldemort' Bill proudly said.

Molly, of course, cried of happiness. And jumped. And cheered. And held Victoire in her arms as much Fleur allowed her to.

But then she thought that Victoire would have never met Fred. She would have just known that once there had been two uncle George, and probably it would have been difficult for her to believe.

Then, one day, Molly finally found her peace.

It happened the day Ginny had her first son.

While everybody was celebrating, she found herself alone in her kitchen with George.

'Sometimes I wonder if it's my fault. I mean, it was me who decided to join the Order. I exposed you all to terrible risks. It was... irresponsible, from me. If I hadn't done that, Fred would still be alive.'

To her wonder, George laughed. So many years after Fred's death, he laughed almost as much as he used to when his twin was alive. But he never, never laughed referring to Fred. Never.

But he laughed.

'What did you want to do, mum? To keep us in here? To shut the windows and the door? To pretend that nothing was happening outside?'

Molly looked at her son, without knowing what to answer.

'We would have fought anyway, mum. With or without your consent. Think of Ron, of Ginny. You didn't want them to fight, but they did it.'

George looked in her eyes.

'Mum, it was not your fault. It was nobody's fault. Fred was brave. During that battle he knew he could have died and he accepted the risk.'

Molly didn't answer.

'You did a great job, mum. You raised a hero.'

'I raised seven heroes then' she said, with tears in her eyes.

George laughed.

'You are a hero youself, mum. You're not a simple mum. You're a... super mum. Yes, that's what you are. A super mother.'

And unlike the first time they had told her something like that, she nodded.

Molly Weasley was a super mother.


	2. Nymphadora

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin had never been called mum.

Her son didn't have time to do that.

She was happy when she found out she was pregnant.

And then Remus schocked her leaving and wanting to join Harry.

She cried so much on her mother's shoulder that she thought that she hadn't any more tears.

But she was wrong. Because when Remus came back, apologising and kissing her everywhere and saying how much stupid he had been and asking if she could forgive him, she cried again. It was a different kind of tears, though.

But even with Remus back the pregnancy wasn't the 'best period of her life', as her mother called it.

Nymphadora found herself living a double life.

During days, she was like always. Happy, cheerful, clumsy, almost forgetting the big tummy on her way. She would sing aloud and laugh when she fell looking at Remus immediately coming scared and pale, thinking that a terrible damage had been done to the baby. She would go to see Molly and ask her for suggestions about morning sickness.

But, then, those nights.

Some nights she would wake up and find a note on Remus' pillow: _Kingsley called me for an Order meeting _or something like that.

When that happened, she just could not go back to sleep. She sat on the bed and took a book from Remus' library. She had never read so many books in her whole life as in that period.

When she finally heard some steps in the darkness she never realised it was Remus. She always thought that it was a Death Eater or, sometimes, she even thought that it was Voldemort himself looking for Harry in their house. She would rise her wand, with the other hand on her stomach.

'Who is it?' she screamed with her hands shaking.

'It's me, Dora' Remus always answered.

'Show that.'

'I'm Remus Lupin, your husband. And you're six months, three weeks and four... no, wait, five days pregnant.'

Dora would laugh at his precise count and forgot all the night she had spent imagining the most terrible scenarios, all of them involved Remus dead or seriously injured.

And then there were the full moon nights. Nine terrible nights that she spent with her ear on the thick door of the attic, hearing her husband howling, feeling terribly useless, painfully aware that she could do nothing to ease his pain.

The following morning she just kissed his scars and spent all the possible time as close to him as possible.

It was during nights that she realised that she was going to be a mum. A mum. During nights she realised what terrible responsabily there was on her tiny shoulders.

During those nights she would sometimes drop the book and just talk to the baby.

What do you think? Are we irresposible? I mean, having you during a war? Would you rather be born in happier times?

No answer would come. So, she just took the book and started reading again.

When Teddy was born nothing really changed.

She was happy, of course. More than happy. If she had met her cousin Bellatrix in those days she would have probably said: 'Why do you want to kill me? Can't you feel my joy?'

The other members of the Order came back home and found sadness and unsafety. Remus came back home and found Dora dancing with Teddy in her arms. And , of course, he joined them.

But then, there were the nights. The only thing that changed was that when she woke up and didn't find Remus, she took a book and went to Teddy's room. And, like she had done when he had been in her stomach, she talked to him, whispering.

Whotcher, little one. I've to tell you a secret. But don't ever tell dad. Or grandma. Or anyone else. I'm scared. But very scared. Never been so much in my whole life. But I'm not scared that I could die. I don't care. I'm scared that something might happen to me or to dad and that you are left alone. Like Harry. I'm scared.

During days there was just a small hint of what happened in nights: a little obsession she had developed.

'Teddy, say mum'

'Love, he's only four days old' Remus would say.

'Teddy, say mum'

'Nymphadora, even if he were a genius I think it's rather impossible that he says mum, being ten days old.' Andromeda would echo.

'Teddy, say mum'

'Dora, I've to tell you something: children tend to say dad before mum. And anyway, Percy, who said it first, was eight months. Teddy is barely two weeks old.' Molly would remark.

But Dora continued. She said it in a cheerful way, like she didn't really care, but her husband could see the determination in her eyes.

'Dora, let's talk about it' he said once at dinner, after Dora had asked Teddy for the fifteenth time to say mum.

'About what?' she asked innocently

'Why do you want him so bad to say mum?'

'I... well... I don't know. It's just...'

'There's plenty of time. He'll say mum and it will be great when he does. But it won't happen now or in the following weeks.'

'I'm scared' Dora whispered.

'What? I can't hear you.'

'I'm scared' she said, a bit louder.

'Scared? About what?' he asked baffled.

'I'm scared... I'm scared' she said crying.

'Oh, Dora, why?' he asked, holding her hands.

'I'm scared that I might die wihout having been called mum. That't what scares me.'

Remus didn't know what to say, and just embraced his wife and rocked her gently.

'Oh Dora. Even if you die... and, by the way, you won't die 'cause I won't allow you to get out of this house till Teddy turns twenty...'

Dora laughed weakily.

'But if you do die before he says mum... it won't matter, Dora. There will be me. And if I'm not there there will be our friends. He won't be left alone.'

'I'm scared that... I'm scared that he grows up like Harry. Completely alone.'

'He won't. Harry is his godfather, remember? He will never leave him. Never. And then there's your mother. And the Order' he said, looking straight into her eyes.

'But... what if he doesn't remember me? If I die before he says mum?'

'He will always know you are his mother, even if he never said it when you were here to hear. He'll find you inside himself. Because you are his mother, Dora. And even if he does never say mum in front of you, this won't change that.'

Dora sighed and tried to switch subject.

When, four days after, Remus was called for the Battle of Hogwarts she saw him kissing her and Teddy, and leaving.

It was night but she was not scared. That was probably the most dangerous mission Remus had ever gone through, but she wasn't scared. Holding Teddy in her arms she whispered. _Do you understand that mum has to go? Do you understand that I cannot stay here while they're fighting out there? Do you understand that I have to fight in order to give you a happier world? I'm not scared, Teddy, because I know this is the right thing to do. Remember your mum, Teddy._

And leaving the child to a teary Andromeda, she left. Outside the sky was dark, that very same darkness that had scared her during the last ten moths. But, as she had said, she wasn't scared. She knew she was going to die. But she was going to die for her son. And she wasn't scared, but happy.

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin had never been called mum.

But it didn't matter, because for all his life her son would have said: 'Goodnight mum' before falling asleep and his last thought before closing his eyes would have always been for his brave parents, who had given their life to offer him a better world to live in.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this and the previous chapter (I forgot to put a note last time). Please, review, because I have planned to write a lot of chapters but if you don't like the story, it's kinda useless. So, please, PLEASE, tell me what you think. Next chapter is going to be on Narcissa Malfoy. **


	3. Narcissa

Narcissa Malfoy had always wanted the best for her son.

She had the duty to raise him, the last heir of Malfoy and Black family, probably the oldest and noblest families in the wizarding world. It was a big responsability.

He had eaten in golden plates since he was two. He had played in their immense garden with peacocks and parrots.

They sent him to Hogwarts, probably the best wizarding school in the whole world. Actually, Narcissa would have rather him go to Durmstrang. In Durmstrang there were only pure-bloods, unlike Hogwarts, where her son could eat or study side by side Muggle borns (Merlin forbid!). But Germany was way too far.

The summer before he went to Hogwarts she had a talk with him.

'Do you understand, Draco, that we are special? That you are special? You're going to do great things, son. But in Hogwarts you will find... how can I say?... undesirables'

'Like who, mother?' he asked.

'Well... there are Muggleborns.'

'Muggleborns? In Hogwarts? In the school I'm going to attend?' he asked, his eyes widened.

'Yes, filthy Mudbloods. Don't ever talk to them. Stay far. And then... there are traitors of their own blood. Like the Weasleys.'

'Weasleys?'

'Yes. Did you father tell you about them? They can be easily spotted: a large amount of read heads with more children than they can afford' she said laughing.

Draco didn't say anything, just thinking about what his mother had just said.

'Anyway, don't ever talk to them. Did you understand, Draco?'

'Yes, mother.'

Her son went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin, as all his family was sure he would.

Years passed and nothing changed.

She would frown every time Draco told her about Harry Potter or his Mudblood friend.

'Do you talk to these people, Draco? What did I tell you?'

'I don't talk to them, mother, I hate them'

'You don't have to have feelings towards them. You have to ignore them. They don't exist. You are superior. Spend your time with your friends, Crabble and Goyle.'

'It's just...'

'What?'

'Crabble and Goyle... sometimes are a little bit thick'

'They are purebloods. That's what matters' she answered, with her chin up.

'But...'

'I don't want to hear anything more on this subject, Draco' she said, leaving the room.

* * *

It was not that she didn't love her son. She loved him.

But she never told him. Or indulged a little bit in thinking about her feelings towards him. He just had to grow up and to bring honour to his family.

Narcissa's mother used to say: 'Blacks know only two feelings: pride and honour.' And Narcissa had accustomed herself to feeling only in those two ways. She never thought that she could have other feelings. Like love or fear. Blacks weren't supposed to do that. And neither were Malfoys.

But when Draco was chosen to be a Death Eater, something changed.

She was supposed to be honoured. Her son, aged sixteen, was the youngest Death Eater ever. And he had been personally chosen by the Dark Lord.

But she wasn't honoured. She wasn't proud.

She looked at Draco and didn't think that he was finally bringing fresh recognisment to her family, after all the months Lucius had spent in Azkaban, hated both by the Order members and by his fellow Death Eaters.

She would just look at the pale blonde boy and think.

_He's so young. Why does he have to go through all this?_

She found herself doing things that she had never thought she could have been capable of doing. Like begging (begging! A Black!) Severus Snape to help her. Or bowing in front of the Dark Lord, asking him to take her instead of her own son.

She couldn't understand what was happening to her.

Once Bellatrix found her looking at a picture of a young Draco with tears in her eyes.

'What is what I see, sister? Is that... love?'

Narcissa wiped her tears away and said sarcastically:

'Who do you think I am, Bellatrix? Dumbledore?'

The two sisters laughed together, but a bitter feeling remained in Narcissa.

_Was that love? Is this love?_ she wondered.

That bitter feeling never left her ever since.

When Draco told his family what had happened on the Astronomy Tower, Bellatrix said:

'You missed an opportunity, didn't you, Draco?'

But Narcissa was relieved. Because she couldn't imagine that that young shaking boy could kill another man.

The following year everything had been gloomy and hazy. She followed the ascending of the Dark Lord, but without enthusiasm, unlike she had done the first time. She was scared. For Draco. And she began wondering if she was on the right side or not.

She finally realised what had been hidden inside herself in the Forbidden Forest during the Battle of Hogwarts.

When Voldemort asked her to check if Harry was alive, she looked at the boy straight in his face.

He is so young. Same age of Draco. But he doesn't have a mother. He had once. But she was killed. By my side. My side.

Years and years after, Narcissa would have always said that that had been the moment when she had finally realised that she had wasted her whole life. Because she realised at last that Dumbledore was right. The old weird man was right. It was love, what ruled the world. And she understood that she had to break all the fear and hatred that Voldemort had widespread in the world.

Is Draco alive? she asked, finally realising that her son was more important than anything else. Not because he was a Malfoy. Not because he was a Black. But because she was his mother and she loved him.

Yes, was the low answer from the boy.

She got up and said: 'He is dead'.

And for the first time in her life she saw everything clear.

That young boy was on the right side. She was on the wrong one. The one that killed mothers.

She couldn't think: 'I'm on his side'. For too many years had she supported Voldemort, too many years had she hated Dumbledore and the Order. But she understood that that little boy laying on the ground could be the answer to all her questions during the last two years.

So, when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort and the light entered in the Great Hall she was happy. A new feeling, after love. Not happy because she was proud. Not happy because she was honoured. Happy because she saw that light on her son's face. And she realised that she was still in time to change everything.

In the following months, in the following years, she tried to create a bond between herself and her son. Lucius couldn't understand her. But Draco did.

She saw him becoming a better person. To regret the mistakes he had done.

She saw him falling in love with a woman and having a child. She saw him bursting with happiness.

Narcissa Malfoy had always wanted the best for her son.

The thing is that during years her conception of 'best' changed.

Before 'best' meant fear and respect.

Now it was different: it meant love. The old weird man (Dumbledore! she corrected herself) had been right.

* * *

**A/N: Aaaah... Difficult to write and not very satisfied yet. What do you think? Tell me, please. Next one should be Lily.**


	4. Lily

Lily Potter wasn't a mother. She was just a 'ma'.

That's what her husband had told her after a small fight. She had accused him to be too childish.

'We're not kids! We're not at school! I'm a mother! And you're a...'

'You're not a mother' he said calmy.

'What?' she asked baffled.

'You're just 'ma'. Have you ever heard Harry calling you mother?'

'He can't speak yet, you idiot.'

'Yes, I know, but when he looks at you... do you really think he says to himself _my mother_? Of course he doesn't. He thinks _my ma. _So, that's what you are. You are a 'ma''.

Lily laughed. She loved James too much to be mad at him for more than five minutes.

And then, thinking about it, she thought that he was right.

In fact, she never said to herself _I am a mother, _implying Merlin knows what big responsabilities.

When she found out that she was pregnant she was incredibly happy.

Her mother said:

'Lily, I'm so glad for you and I'm so excited that I'm going to have two grand-children at the same time, but... is this safe? I mean, you're so young. You're only twenty. And there's a war going on in your... erm... world, isn't it?'

But Lily didn't care. She wasn't worried. She never thought that Voldemort could be a danger for her son's sake.

Once, when she was three months pregnant, after a dinner Remus told her:

'Lily, what do you want to do now?'

'What?' she asked.

'I mean, what do you want to do about the baby? To move? To hide yourselves?'

'Why shoud we move?' she asked, without understanding.

'Aren't you scared that the child might be in danger with you and James being in the Order?'

'Oh, no. Nothing is going to change. We're going to live as always. Voldemort won't care about our son. He won't even know that we've one. Everything is going to be the same.'

And so it happened.. Harry came into their lives as if he had always been there. He was taken into their house of laughs and kisses.

The day of his birth James put a sign on the door, where was written _Lily, James and Harry live here_ and everytime Lily came back home and saw it, she felt her heart overwhelmed with joy and happiness. No worries, no problems. Even the Prewett and the Bone's deaths passed quickly on her shoulders. She thought nothing could upset her little world.

Until that day.

It was Christmas time. She was baking a cake in the kitchen, while James was decorating a tree in the garden with Harry. She was singing aloud a Christmas carol and so she didn't hear her husband coming inside the house.

'Lily, come here!' he screamed.

She went to the living room and found Albus Dumbledore, dressed in purple, talking to James.

'Professor Dumbledore!' she said, blushing. She had pieces of cake in her hair and was wearing an old sweater that had belonged to James when he was at Hogwarts.

'Good morning Lily, my dear. How are you?'

'Erm... I'm fine, thanks, what about you?' she said, wondering what he was doing in her living room.

'I have to say, my dear, not that well. Especially because of what I have to tell you today.'

James and Lily exchanged an alarmed look. What was going on?

'Please, sit down' Dumbledore said with a sigh.

* * *

When Dumbledore left their house, Lily's life had changed forever.

She wasn't just a 'ma' anymore. She was a mother.

A mother. And that implied much more than being just a ma.

Being a ma meant kissing Harry, singing lullabies and feeding him. Looking at him while he was sleeping and whispering to James: _we did this. _Imagining the day he would leave to Hogwarts and smiling thinking how much she would cry. Trying to prevent Sirius, Remus and Peter from spoiling him.

Being a mother meant being ready to renounce to everything, even her life, for her son.

After Dumbledore left their house, she said to a scared James:

'We can do this. I can do this. I am a mother. I'll keep him safe. Nothing won't happen to him. I am a mother.'

And from that time on that word, _mother_, that first didn't occur often on her lips, was always on her mind.

I am a mother, like my mother before me and my grandmother before her. Their strength is with me.

_I am a mother. Whatever happens to me, I'll always be with my son. I'll never leave him alone. He'll always have me by his side._

_I am a mother. Voldemort will never understand this, he will never understand my love. He'll never understand that I'm ready to do everything in order to save my son._

_I am a mother. My love, my protection will keep Harry safe forever._

Lily Potter wasn't just a 'ma'. She was a mother.

In fact her last act of rising her arms in order to defend her son wasn't just the act of a terrified ma trying to save her child. It was more than that. It was a mother willingly giving her life, knowing instinctively in some way that her refusal to move would have kept her son safe forever.

And so it was.

* * *

**A/N What do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Next one is Mrs. Diggory (any suggestion for her name?).**

**PS Thanks for all the kind reviews I've got. I deeply apologise to the ones I didn't reply personally. Unfortunately in the little jail where I spend most of my time (read: school) I've been having lots to study, so I didn't have time. Sorry for that and thank you again.**


	5. Mrs Diggory

Ursula Diggory had always been very proud of her son.

He was born in difficult times. Voldemort was more powerful than ever. People used to live kept in their houses, scared that even their best friend might betray them. Her husband worked in the Ministry and even if he had never joined the Order of the Phoenix he supported and helped it.

Two days before Cedric's birth Amos coming back from work saw the Dark Mark on his house. He ran and when he arrived there he found out that the Mark was not on his door but on his neighbour's, Benjy Fenwick. He had been blasted piece by piece by a couple of Death Eaters. While his wife, nine months pregnant, was sleeping next door.

They were difficult times.

Ursula wondered what she could teach to a child born in that period. She wondered how she could explain to a small child why Voldemort was evil. What were the qualities that he had to keep for his whole life, no matter what price should be paid. And she realised that her son had to be loyal, had to be kind, had to be brave, had to be honest.

She taught him that friendship was more important than anything else. That you must be ready to renounce to everything for your friends.

She taught him that being brave didn't mean never being scared, but recognising that there is something more important than the fear itself. .

She taught him kindness. She taught him that smiles and good behaviour sometimes make the difference between a good and a bad person.

She taught him respect for himself. _Don't act in the 'right way' only when you know that there are people looking at you. Always act in the 'best way', even when you know that if you don't nobody will know. In this way you show respect for yourself._

She taught him respect for the others. _Everyone deserves respect, no matter what he does or says _she told him.

She taught him loyalty._ It is more important than everything else, Cedric. In your life you will find sharp people who will tell you that loyalty is just a stupid thing. That you have to serve yourself before serving the others. But I will tell you something, Cedric: being loyal to the others is a way to be loyal to yourself. _

And she had been so proud of her young boy. He had always listened to her, his eyes widened.

He didn't talk too much and liked working. He had no idea what laziness meant.

There was one thing he hated: to be praised. Every time his father would talk about him in front of other people he would blush furiously and whisper: 'Dad, please...'.

He liked flying, just like his father. He would zoom in the sky and laugh happily.

And his mother would have been proud of him.

When he left for Hogwarts she waved at him and smiled.

'He's going to do well there' she said to her husband.

He was sorted into Hufflepuff. At first they were a little bit disappointed. They were both Gryffindor and they expected their son to be the same. But Cedric wrote them a letter, reassuring them.

_I like being in this House. Everybody here is kind and always smiles. We all work hard. Nobody is conceited or brags. I like this place. It makes me feel at home._

And Ursula, who had feared that her shy boy could be homesick, smiled, understanding that the Sorting Hat had been right.

For all his years in Hogwarts he sent them a letter every week. His mother smiled reading her son's eagerness to know as much as possible in every subject. She laughed when she read that girls called her Cedric _the handsome and silent type. _She proudly read his top marks and his great results in Quidditch.

Once her husband met Albus Dumbledore in the Ministry.

'Amos,' the old head teacher said 'your son... such an incredibly gifted young boy'

He came home jumping and dancing and told his wife what had happened.

And Ursula had been proud. As always.

When his son beat Harry Potter (Harry Potter! her husband had said holding his breath) in a Quidditch game she had been happy for him. But she had been prouder when she had read in the following lines:

_Dad, please, don't go around telling people I won against Harry. He would have won, he lost because he fell off his broom when he saw the Dementors. There are rumors in school that when he sees Dementors he hears his parents dying (but, please, don't tell anyone, I'm not sure if it's true or not). So, there's nothing to be proud about. Actually, I feel quite ashamed that they haven't disallowed the game. It's not fair._

Amos had literally jumped that part and went around telling everybody he knew that his son had beaten Harry Potter (The Boy-Who-Lived! The youngest seeker of this century! James Potter's son... and you do remember how well James played at school, don't you?) at a Quidditch game.

But Ursula had read that part over and over again and she had kept the letter in a drawer.

And she had been proud of her son.

She still remembered the letter that arrived at the beginning of Cedric's sixth year.

_Dad, mum, I have to tell you something... I've been chosen as the Champion of Hogwarts in the Triwizard Tornoument (yes, I know, probably by the time you're reading you already know...)! I'm so excited and even a little bit scared, but it's the good type of fear, you know. _

_Harry Potter has been chosen as a second champion... nobody knows what happened. Harry swears he did not put his name in the Goblet and I do believe in him. So, we're four champions and not three as we should have been._

_Are you happy?_

Of course they had been happy. Amos couldn't sleep for one week, because everytime he closed his eyes he remembered that there was a far relative leaving in Arkansas who didn't know about Cedric being the Champion of Hogwarts.

And Ursula had been proud. And even scared. But she knew her son well, and she was sure that he was going to do his best.

There had been the first task. The very same day they got a letter from Cedric.

_I'm not very satisfied how I managed during the task. I transfigurated a rock into a dog, but the dragon lost its interest in it and went after me. Professor McGonagall told me that my transfiguration was great, but I could have done better. I'm third. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'll do better next time. Harry helped me a lot. He managed to know what the first task involved and told me before it began. He's such a good person. I hope I can return his help._

'Well, at least he's not the last one. He'll do better next time' Amos said.

But Ursula hadn't cared about the result and had been proud of Cedric, as always.

They had waited eagerly for the second task and the following day the letter had arrived.

_I'm very happy I did better this time. I used a Buggle-Gum Charm, as you suggested dad (thank you, by the way). I got there after Harry but he went out the water after me because... he tried to save all the hostages! He was scared that something might happen to them. I have no words, really. He's such an incredible boy and I'm so sorry that my friends have been pestering him for all this time. He deserves all the fame he has. I think he is the one who truly deserves to win. He's the best._

Cedric hadn't said anything about helping Harry to find out what the second task was. Ursula would have found that years and years later, when she had met Harry at a celebration of the people who had died during the two wars.

Amos had read the first part of the letter, had screamed and sent his Patronus to everybody he knew to say that Cedric was first in the Tournment (forgetting to mention that Harry was first as well).

Ursula had read the second part of the letter and had store it in her drawer.

And had been proud of her son.

* * *

A letter after the third task never arrived.

They went to Hogwarts to see him before it.

'Beat them, son. Show them you're the best of all! You can do that, Cedric, you can do that!'

'I'll try to do my best, dad ' he answered with a sigh.

'We're so proud of you, Cedric. Whatever you do in that maze, it won't matter. You couldn't make us prouder than you did' Ursula said.

'Thanks, mum' he answered smiling.

'And by the way... who was that girl who you had to save during the second task?' she asked with a big grin.

Cedric blushed.

'She's... well... a friend. Her name is Cho. She's a sweet girl. You should meet her.'

'Maybe after the task?' his mother proposed.

'Yes, maybe after the task' he said

'We're going to celebrate all together!' Amos said laughing.

'Maybe, dad. Maybe' he said and left them.

That was the last image that she had of her son. Him going away, smiling kindly and saying: 'Maybe, maybe'.

Everything that happened after was just a hazy memory in her mind.

She remembered Cedric and Harry getting inside the maze.

And then waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

And then, after a time that seemed like one hundred years, someone had got out of that maze.

'Is that Cedric? Is that Cedric?' Amos screamed. They were too far to see clearly.

'Go and check' she told him.

'I'll do that' he said, going towards the maze.

* * *

She didn't remember much else after that. She just kept in her memory small bits of that day.

Amos crying and hiccupping, like a baby.

Molly Weasley hugging her and telling her with tears in her eyes 'How can you bear so much pain? If that had happened to any of my children I would have died'

Pomona Sprout weeping and saying: 'He was such a good boy'

Dumbledore holding her hand and telling her: 'Cedric was one of the best pupils that Hogwarts has ever had'

Harry Potter meeting them the following morning and telling them how Cedric had died. That he had proposed to Harry to grasp the Cup together. She had been so proud when she had heard that.

And then, Albus Dumbledore's speech. She hadn't been there. They had told her that he had said wonderful words about Cedric. That he had asked the students to remember him forever.

She remembered the following months like a misty period. She remembered that Amos cried every time. At breakfast. At lunch. At dinner. During nights.

But she didn't cry. Ever.

Then, once, after a month he had been dead, Amos erupted at breakfast.

'What tortures me is that he died for no reason. I... I can't believe that. I lost my only son and I can't say why. I can't say why' he said crying.

_Yes, why?_ Ursula wondered.

And then she found the answer.

_He died in order to defend honesty, braveness, kindness, loyalty. Voldemort killed Cedric without knowing who he was. But if he had known him he would have killed him anyway. Because he represented all the values that Voldemort will never understand nor accept. _

_He died because he was honest, brave, kind, loyal. I can't imagine a better reason to die for._

And she finally cried.

Ursula Diggory had always been very proud of her son.

**A/N I know, this is very long, but it is intended to be special. It's a tribute to Cedric Diggory and to his mother, who must have been an incredible person 'cause she raised Cedric so he became the great boy we knew. **

**What do you think about it? Please, review and let me know. Next one is... Petunia (I know, she's not a very nice character, but she's a mother as well).**

**PS Mrs Diggory's namesake is Ursula Iguaràn Buendìa, in Marquez's 'One hundred years of solitude'.**


	6. Petunia

Petunia Dursley was an ordinary mother.

And she liked that. She liked being ordinary.

She liked her expensive car and her well cured garden. She liked spending hours gossipping and chatting about other people. But, most of all, she loved her child.

And she hoped that he would have an ordinary life.

She didn't want her son to be upset, she didn't want him to cry.

She wanted him to have all the attention and love that she thought Lily had stolen from her when they were children. She wanted him to have all the toys, all the sweets, everything he wanted. Everything the other children had.

She wanted him to go to the best schools, to wear the best clothes, to have cool friends.

And, most of all, she wanted him to be ordinary.

* * *

Because people who aren't ordinary are not good, and she knew that from personal experience.

Her sister had not been ordinary. She had been weird. A freak.

She could turn cups into mice. She nattered about flying stairs and monsters which were hidden in lakes. About cats that taught at school (_It's not actually a cat! It's an Animagus, _Lily would tell her parents, who gazed at her with their eyes widened) and about centaurs.

When Lily started talking about her school at Christmas or in summers, Petunia usually went upstairs, looking at her family with a scorn on her face.

But the truth was that she loved Lily's world and she wished she could have been a part of it. She didn't despise nor hated Lily. She just envied her.

If things had stayed in that way, she would have loved if her son one day could be accepted in that school and could see that world that she hadn't been accepted in.

But things had changed.

* * *

Because people who aren't ordinary don't have a good life.

Lily's freak world was a dangerous place.

Lily had to fight. To hide herself. To struggle for something that Petunia had never really understood.

And then, she died.

That was what not being ordinary brought: fear, war, grief, death.

That's why that what she wanted the most for her son was an ordinary life.

* * *

But ordinariness had left her house. With that little last gift that Lily had reserved for her: Harry.

Petunia had hated the little boy, because he respresented that same dangerous not ordinariness that she had tried to keep away from her family, from her Dudley.

From the second she saw him on her doorstep she understood that she was going to be pushed into a war that didn't belong to her world.

From the second she saw him she understood that Dursley couldn't have an ordinary life.

And she didn't care that in his letter Dumbledore told her that the man who had killed her sister and many others was gone. She had never believed that.

She knew he would have come back. She knew that danger would have come back.

Because that's what people who aren't ordinary bring: danger.

* * *

And she had been right.

Her family had been pushed in a war that they couldn't understand.

Her son, her Dudley, faced fear. When she saw him coming back home shaking and pale after meeting the Dementors, she realised once for all that all her worst fears had come true.

But she had never thought of abandoning Harry. Because he had Lily's eyes, after all. The very same eyes of a young red haired girl who had slept in her room and laughed at her jokes.

* * *

And then they had to leave the house

She would have always remembered how Harry had looked at her for the last time, when she had turned back.

She had thought that in those eyes she was going to see contempt, or, even worst, hatred.

But there wasn't any of those. She saw pity. And then, a shred of love for a woman who, after all, was his mother's closest relative.

She wanted to ask him to forgive her.

To tell him that she had been desperately trying to proctet her son from that not ordinariness that had taken her sister away from her.

That she had never intended to be special or to be perfect, but to be ordinary.

Because in an ordinary life nothing bad happens.

But she didn't say any of those.

She just looked at him remembering the last time she had seen Lily.

'You're putting yourself and your son in danger because of your freak world'

'I'm putting myself and my son in danger because there are values and ideals that are much more important than life itself' Lily had answered, smiling at her sister.

Petunia just glanced at Harry one more time and followed her husband.

* * *

They had been in the new house for almost two days. They had new identities and Vernon had said for almost two hundred times: 'I'm going to kill that boy' when, at lunch, Dudley said to no one in particular:

'Harry is special'

'Yes, he is special' Petunia echoed, for the first time not giving to that term, 'special' a bad meaning but a good one.

'I look up to him' Dudley continued.

'WHAT?' Vernon shouted, spitting his soup around 'Have you gone nuts?'.

Dudley didn't answer and kept eating, like nothing had happened.

And Petunia sighed.

She realised that her son wasn't going to have an ordinary life.

Because he would have forever remembered Harry and his exceptionality. Not his freakness. His exceptionality.

Petunia Dursley was an ordinary mother.

But she smiled when she realised that her son was going to be an ordinary man with a glimpse of freakness in his eyes.

**A/N: Love? Hate? REVIEW!! Next one is Alice Longbottom. **


	7. Alice

Alice Longbottom didn't remember being a mum.

And she didn't remember much else, either.

But she did remember something.

When healears at St. Mungo saw her they always asked her name or her age.

And she just shook her head, because she didn't remember any of those.

So the healers looked at each other and whispered:

'She doesn't remember anything at all'.

A part of her wanted to scream:

'It's not true! I do remember! I remember!'

But she never said that. Because the healers would ask her her name and her age again, and she didn't have the answers.

Sometimes she sat alone in her room and she counted all the memories she had.

_One, two, three... _she counted, moving slowly her fingers.

'What are you doing, honey?' a nurse asked kindly.

_Eight! They're eight! _Alice wanted to say, but no sound came out of her mouth.

So, she thought about them. Her eight memories.

* * *

_A man laughing happily. He had a rounded face and dimples on his cheecks._

_'A child! We're going to have a child! Isn't that wonderful? Isn't that amazing? A child!' he was screaming._

* * *

She had no idea who the man was or who he was talking to.

* * *

_A very fat version of herself. A very fat version of herself looking in the mirror and smiling happily. She was talking to a man (the same man of the previous memory? She couldn't answer to that question). The man had a big smile and was touching her stomach._

_'I'm so happy...' he was saying._

_'Me too...' she was answering._

* * *

_Herself talking to a red haired woman with a big tummy and saying: 'They've to meet each other, they'll become good friends'._

_The other woman was answering and saying:_

_'Yes, it's going to be awesome. They'll grow up together.'_

* * *

_An old woman saying in an excited voice: 'A grandson! A grandson! He'll bring honour to our family! How are you going to call him?'_

_And a man's voice answering:_

_'Neville, just like dad'_

* * *

_Herself holding a small child in her arms and singing a lullaby._

_A man was close to her and whispering in her ear: 'He's wonderful' and she was whispering back 'Yes, he is'._

* * *

_A man yelling: 'Honey! Come now! Come immediately! __Come! __Come!' and a woman (was it herself? Again, she didn't know) running and screamnig: 'Frank! Frank! Where are the Death Eaters?' and the man answering with a smile: 'No, no Death Eathers. Neville has just said ma'. 'Really?' the woman asked 'Really? Neville, say it again, please. Say ma'. The boy grinned and screamed 'Ma! Ma!'._

_

* * *

__A bed. A big big bed. And herself and a child curled up there. She was saying: 'Neville, I love you.. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I'm scared that someone might hurt you. That's why you have to stay a couple of weeks at grandma's.'_

_The little boy snorted and she laughed._

'_Oh, camon. Grandma loves you. And then, it's just for a few days. Then you'll come back here and you'll stay with us'_

_The little boy gazed at her._

'_Yes, Neville. You'll never leave us anymore. I promise'._

_The boy smiled_

* * *

There were some people who paid a visit to Alice, especially in the first years she had been at St. Mungo's.

An old woman used to come every single day and to cry on her shoulder.

There were other people coming as well. They told her their names, but she didn't recognise any of them.

_Remus... Alastor... Kingsley... Albus... Minerva... Arthur... Elphias... _none of them had a familiar face.

But sometimes the old woman took with her a young boy. He used to come more often when he was a child. After he grew up he came only on Christmas and Summer holidays.

The boy always smiled and gazed at her like he expected her to say something any moment. He called her mum, and she couldn't understand why.

She liked that boy. She liked him because her most important memory came to her only in his presence.

It was a special memory. In fact in the others there just hazy images. This one was different: there were feelings.

* * *

_She was in a bed wearing a white nightgown._

_A man gave her a child._

'_Look,' he said 'it's our Neville'_

_She gazed at the child and she felt her heart overwhelmed with joy. She was happy, happy, happy. She thought that nobody could ever hurt her, that nobody could ever steal from her her happiness and her joy. She gazed at the child and felt an endless love towards him._

* * *

Alice smiled at the boy.

_This memory makes me happy, _she thought

_This boy makes me happy, _she thought again.

She wanted to talk to him. To ask him his name or his age.

But words never came to her mouth.

So she just took a gum wrapper and gave it to him.

The boy always smiled and took it gratefully.

And she was happy. Happy, happy, happy.

* * *

Alice Longbottom didn't remember being a mum.

But she remembered the joy of being a mother.

**A/N What do you think? I hope you like it. Next one is Mrs. Creevey (any suggestions for her name? I thought of Julie...)**


	8. Mrs Creevey

Julia Creevey had always had the sensation that there was an insurmountable barrier between her and her children.

She had no idea why it was like that. She loved her children, and they loved her as well, but she had the impression that she could never really reach them, no matter how hard she tried.

They could make strange things happen.

Once when Colin was one she went in his room and found his favourite toy on a high shelf.

'How did you manage to do this, Colin?'

'Duh' he answered, looking at her with a smile.

She just thought that her husband had put it there and stopped being worried about it.

But then, other things happened.

Like when Colin almost gave fire to their house.

'How did you manage to do that, Colin?' she asked to her five-year-old child after the firemen had left.

'I dunno, mummy' the boy answered.

Or like when he got lost and they finally found him on the roof.

'How did you manage to do that, Colin?' she asked frightened and shaking.

'I have no idea, mum' her seven-year-old son answered

Julia didn't tell anyone about these things, especially when she noticed that her youngest son, Dennis, could do strange things as well and held that bitter sensation that there was an insurmountable barrier between her and her children.

* * *

When the letter from Hogwarts arrived, Julia hadn't been much relieved. His son was a wizard. Oh God.

And she understood why there was such a thick and insurmountable barrier.

During his first year at Hogwarts, Colin sent letters almost everyday. His envelopes were full of pictures with some explanations of what they represented.

A castle. A man with a long white beard dressed in orange smiling and waving kindly. A teacher with greasy black hair looking disgusted at the camera. A woman who resembled a little bit a cat, with a resigned look on her face and smiling politely. Piles and piles of pictures of a scruffy black haired boy who was trying to escape from the frame. A young red haired girl laughing and waving enthusiastically. And plenty of others.

Julia tried to understand her son's world.

She learnt the names of the subjects he studied and his teachers' names. She got to know that that scruffy black haired boy's name was Henry (or Harry? She always forgot it) Potter and had managed to defeat a certain You-Know-Who (whoever this one was). That the red-haired girl was Ginny Weasley, had six brothers and one of them worked with dragons. That the teacher who looked like a cat could actually turn herself into a cat.

So many information. But she tried to learn them all, determined to break the insurmountable barrier between her and her son.

But in every letter there were new details, new things that she couldn't understand.

And then, one morning, she saw that man with the long beard (_Dubdore! __No, Dumblore! __Ah, I can't remember_) on her doorstep.

He told her that her son had been petrified by a Basilisk. That the Chamber of Secrets, which had been created by Salazar Slytherin, had been reopened. That he suspected Voldemort to be behind all this.

Julia listened to him, without understanding anything. What was a Basilisk? A Chamber of what? Who was Sa... well, that person there? And what about that Vold something?

But she didn't ask any of those questions.

She just said: 'What will happen to Colin now?'.

The man answered that he was going to be ok, that he would have stayed petrified just for a short amount of time. Then he told her that if she wanted she could go to Hogwarts and see him.

Julia went there and saw her petrified son, laying in a bed.

She burst into tears.

'Oh, please, don't act like that' the nurse said 'He'll be ok. He'll fully recover'

Julia nodded but kept weeping.

That nurse couldn't understand that Julia cried because the barrier between her and her son had grown bigger and thicker. He was laying in a hospital, petrified by a monster whose name she didn't remember, cured by a nurse who chatted confidently about strange plants and charms.

Julia went home crying, realising that the barrier between her and her son was more insurmountable than ever.

* * *

At the end of May a big owl arrived to their house communicating that Colin had fully recovered. And then, at the beginning of June, she went to pick him at King's Cross. She saw him getting off the train and she went towards him.

'Hello, Co...'

'Mum, Dennis! You don't know what happened to me! I was petrified! By a Basilisk!'

'Yes, I...'

'And when I woke up Dumbledore came to talk to me! He told me I have been brave!'

'I...'

'Look, Dennis! That is Harry Potter! Look! He's close to that red haired boy! And that girl who is talking to them is Hermione Granger! She's the best student of her year and she was petrified like me!'

'Colin, I'm...'

'Mum, look! That girl there is Ginny Weasley! I sent you a picture of hers, didn't I?'

'Yes, you...'

'And that is Oliver Wood, our team's captain! And there...'

When he finally got into the car he kept talking about Hogwarts for the whole journey back home. And for the whole summer. The two brothers spent nights and days talking about owls, monsters, Harry Potter and Quidditch. Julia looked at her sons. She never made any contribution to their vivid discussions and none was requested.

And she realised day after day, night after night that the barrier between her and her sons was becoming much and much bigger.

* * *

Years passed and the barrier was still there, bigger than ever.

In the summer between Colin's 5th and 6th year Julia noticed that her sons' conversations were different. Now they talked about dark magic, disarming charms and You-Know-Who. The only similar thing is that they kept mentioning Harry Potter every minute. They had worried faces while talking and they often received owls from their friends and frowned while reading their letters.

'Boys, is... is there any... any problem in your... erm... world?' she hesitantly asked once at dinner.

Colin, who was eating his soup and reading a letter from a certain Neville Longbottom at the same time, looked at his mother.

'It's all right, mum. Don't worry'.

* * *

But she was worried. She talked to her husband.

'There are strange things happening in their world, George' she said 'Dangerous things. I don't think they should come back to that place'

And her husband forbade the two boys from going back to school.

'But, dad, why?' Dennis howled.

'We have to go back!' Colin shouted.

'You're not going back. It's way too dangerous. I sent a letter to that teacher of yours, professor McGonagall...'

'You wrote a letter to McGonagall?' Dennis asked shocked.

'I did. And she told me that there's a war going on in your world. A war! And you didn't tell us anything at all. So, you're not going to go back there. No way. You're not going to be involved in a war of a world that it's not yours.'

'IT IS OUR WORLD!' Colin screamed.

'Now, this is your world' his father answered.

Colin looked at his mother, knowing that she was the one who had alarmed his father.

'Colin,' Julia said weakly 'you'll be safer here. Your school is way too dangerous'

'You don't understand,' Colin said with a sad smile 'You never do'

And Julia felt that the barrier had never been so high nor thick

* * *

The two brothers spent the whole year going to the local school. They received an owl from their friends almost every week.

Julia overheard their conservation.

'The Carrows teach at Hogwarts...'

'Luna has been kidnapped...'

'Ginny didn't go back to school after Easter...'

'Harry is still on the run...'

But everytime they saw Julia they stopped talking. She had become their enemy. She was a spy.

And every night Julia cried in her bed, sure that her sons hated her.

* * *

She was having breakfast on a sunny May day when she saw big amounts of owls in the direction of London. _Owls during daytime? _she wondered, but then kept eating like nothing had happened. She went upstairs and she went in her sons' room.

'Colin, Dennis, breakfast is ready! You'll be late at school!'.

But inside the room there was only Dennis, already dressed.

'Dennis? What are are you doing? Where is Colin?'

'Mum, he's gone! He's gone!' he said hugging her.

'Who's gone?' she asked baffled.

'I've just got an owl from Luna, and she said that Harry managed to defeat him!'

'Erm... are you talking about Harry Potter?' she asked.

'Yes! I mean, he defeated You-Kn... oh, I can call him Voldemort now! 'Cause he's gone! And... oh, wait, I've something for you !' he said, handing to her a piece of paper.

'What is that?' she asked.

'It's a letter for you from Colin'

'From...' Julia suddendly understood what had happened 'Dennis, where is Colin?' she slowly asked

'He... he went to Hogwarts, mum. We got a letter yesterday night, saying that there was going to be a big battle. And Colin wanted to join them, so he Apparated there.'

'He...'

'He went to fight mum.'

'To fight?' she asked shocked.

'Yes, and he gave me this for you'

'But... he...'

'Take it, mum. Now I've to send an owl to Hogwarts to find out if Colin is OK.'

Julia was left alone, with that letter in her hands. She began reading.

_Dear Mum, _

_I'm here in my room. I've just received an owl from a friend of mine, Justin, who told me that there's going to be a battle at Hogwarts. That they need as much people as possible. That's why I'm leaving._

_You're probably not understanding what I'm talking about. I know, it's my fault. I mean, I tried to make you understand my world, but I didn't manage to do that. I'm sorry. I swear I tried._

_This place is wonderful mum. The feeling when you fly on a broom for the first time (even if I'm not very good at it..) or when you move your wand muttering under your breath and something really happens... it's amazing. _

_A friend of mine told me that it doesn't mutter how hard I try, but you'll never understand our world. 'Cause you are a Muggle. But you're not just a Muggle, you're my mother, so I'll try to explain it one more time._

_Forget all the monsters and centaurs and weird things I've always been talking about. The extraordinarity of this world is just its freedom. It's something I've been thinking a lot about in this last year: we're totally, completely free. With a wand in our hand and a spell ready in our mind, we can do anything we want. Even bad things. Even evil things. That's why there are evil wizards, mum. _

_There's a wizard, whose name I write but I don't dare say (Voldemort) who is threathing the whole wizarding world. He's evil, mum. He kills people and doesn't care about. He wants terror and fear to reign over the world._

_But there are people who decided to struggle against him. Who decided to fight, no matter how high was the price that had to be paid. And I'm with them, mum. _

_Values in the muggle and wizarding world are the same. Love, braveness, courage, loyalty... And I've to fight, mum. I've to fight because those values belong to me, as a Gryffindor, as a wizard, as a young man. Do you understand?_

_Mum, there's a war raging at Hogwarts right now and they need me there. When I was petrified by the Basilisk and Dumbledore went to see me after I woke up, he told me that braveness is not about never being scared, but understanding in some way that there are things that it's worth risking for. Happiness and freedom are two things is worth risking and even dying for, I think._

_I have to go now. I hope you understood what I wanted to say in here. And I hope that you do understand, mum, that I love you. No matter what, I love you._

_Your son, _

Colin

Julia began crying.

She didn't know that her son was dead. She would have known hours laters. The following week Harry Potter himself would have come to see her. They would have talked of Colin as a hero. Harry Potter would have told her that he looked small in death, and she would have answered almost absent-mindedly that he was not small at all.

But in that very same moment when she finished reading that letter, she realised that Colin was never going to point at people laughing, to talk of Hogwart's wonders or to take pictures anymore.

Julia Creevey had always had the sensation that there was an insurmountable barrier between her and her children.

But when she finally realised that the barrier had been broken, she felt instinctively at the same time that she had lost her oldest son forever.

**A/N Did you like it? Please review!! Next one is Andromeda Tonks.**


	9. Andromeda

Andromeda Tonks had tried for all her life to teach her daughter simple things.

_Don't show your Metamorphogus abilities._

Dear Mrs. Tonks,

We would like to inform you that yesterday your daughter, thanks to her Metamorphogus abilities, disguised as Professor Snape, took a speech in the Great Hall declaring his undying love for Professor Trewlaney. As a consequense of her actions, she has got a detention for the next three months.

Yours

Minerva McGonagall – Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts

_Don't be disrespectful to me or your father._

'MUM, DON'T CALL ME IN THAT WAY! CALL ME DORA OR TONKS BUT NOT NY... IN THAT WAY!'

'But Nymphadora...'

'MUM!'

'It's an old family name...'

'It's a Black family name. I don't like Blacks. And then, it stinks'

_Act elegantly as a real lady._

Crash.

'Dora, that was my favourite vase! My best friend gave it to me when I got married'

'Sorry, ma.'

_Choose for yourself an easy and well-paid job._

'No daughter of mine is ever going to be an Auror!'

'MUM!'

'And then, women cannot be Aurors. I've never met a single woman Auror'

'Alice Longbottom was an Auror!'

'Yes, and now she's at St. Mungo's not recognising even her own child'

'I want to be an Auror!'

'You won't be!'

'You can't tell me what to do! I'm seventeen!'

_Don't ever put yourself deliberatly in danger._

'YOU WHAT?'

'I enrolled in the Order of the Phoenix'

'YOU WHAT?'

'You heard me, mum'

'It's way too dangerous.'

'It's the right thig to do and I'll do it'

_Get married to a distinguished young man._

'Remus Lupin? A werewolf?'

'He's a man who loves and respects me. He's a man whom I love and respect'

'But he's more than ten years older than you!'

'He's thirteen years older than me. But it doesn't matter'

'He doesn't have a proper job!'

'I don't care'

'He's werewolf!'

'And so? He'll make me happy'

_Choose the right moment to have a child. _

'Mum...'

'Nymphadora... what are you doing in here? And why are you crying?'

'Remus...'

'What? What happened to him?'

'He... he left...'

'What? Why?'

'Because... because I'm pregnant...'

'WHAT?'

_Don't ever ask me to solve your problems._

'You moron! You git! What the hell were you thinking when you abandoned my daughter? Your wife? Your pregnant wife?

'Andromeda, I...'

'And now, how dare you come here? To my house?'

'I want to talk to Dora. I realised my mistake. I am...'

'You're a coward, that's what you are.'

'I do agree. That's why I am here.'

_Name your daughter after me and your son after your dad. That's the least you can do after we spent all our lives with a pink haired daughter._

'His name is Teddy, mum'

'Teddy?'

'Yes, after dad'

'Oh... Teddy...'

'Why are you crying, mum?'

'Oh, no, I'm not crying... It just looks like I were...but...'

_If you have a child, he has to come before anything else. _

'Mum, I have to go'

'To go where?'

'To fight'

'WHAT?'

'I have to go. I have to fight. I have to fight for Teddy. To give him a better world to live in'

'Nymphadora, don't go!'

'Mum, I have to. I'm sorry, but I have to.'

'Don't go!'

'I have to'

_Don't ever leave me alone. Don't you dare leave this world before me._

'Andromeda...'

'Minerva... what are you doing here? What happened?'

'You-Kn... well, Voldemort.. he is gone'

'He's gone?'

'Yes. But... Dora... and Remus...'

* * *

For all her life Andromeda had tried to teach her daughter simple things. Simple stupid things.

She had never believed in any of those.

It was what her mother had taught her. It was what she thought every mother was supposed to teach a daughter.

But she actually loved Dora's clumsiness and cheerfulness. When she realised that Remus really loved her, she didn't care that he was a werewolf. She admired her determination, her freedom, her braveness. She knew that Dora had to go out and fight. She knew that she would have done the same, if she hadn't been so much old and daunted.

But she couldn't, she really couldn't forgive her daughter for leaving her. For leaving her alone, completely, totally alone.

Leaving her alone with that little child with green hair. Hoping that he would have never left her.

**A/N Did you like it? Please review!! Next one is Mrs. Granger (I think I'll name her Jean, like Hermione's second name. I don't really like it, but it seems the most likely).**


	10. Mrs Granger

Monica Wilkins had always felt that she had lost something. But she didn't know what it was.

She had a husband, Warren, who loved her.

She was a dentist and she liked her job.

She had finally moved to Australia, which had been what she had been wanting to do for her entire life.

So, why did she have that sensation?

Warren told her that probably it was because they had left the place where they had lived for most of their life.

'It's normal,' he said 'I would have been surprised if you hadn't felt disorientated...'

'But I don't feel disoriantated. I feel like... I lost something'

'Love, it will pass. We're in Australia. It has been our dream for our whole life. Let's enjoy it!'.

Monica reluctantly agreed.

* * *

But she had kept feeling in a strange way.

'Warren,' she asked once 'Why don't we have children?'

'Why are you asking this?' her husband asked frowning.

''I don't know. It's just... I was wondering'

'Well... you didn't want them.'

'I didn't want them?'

'Yes. You said that you were afraid of having a little know-it-all going around our place. Don't you remember?'

'Oh... well... yes. Yes, I do remember.'

* * *

'_Charles' Jane said smiling._

'_What, honey?' her husband answered lifting his eyes from his soup._

'_I've something to tell you. Something big'_

'_What is that?'_

'_I... we... I am pregnant!'_

'_...'_

'_Charles!'_

'_...'_

'_Charles!'_

'_...'_

'_Say something!'_

'_It's... it's... oh my, it's great, it's amazing, it's wonderful!' the man said getting up and hugging her._

'_So, are you happy?'_

'_If I am happy? It's great! We're going to be parents!'_

'_Yes... imagine, a little know-it-all going around the house!' the woman said laughing._

'_Why shoud it be a know-it-all?' he asked smiling._

'_Well, if it is like its father...' Jane said beaming._

'_A know-it-all? I? How you dare? How you dare?' he said laughing and tickling her._

* * *

Once she was walking in Sidney when she saw a girl with bushy brown hair walking in front of her.

Without knowing what she was doing, she ran towards her and touched her shoulder. And she fainted.

She woke up thirty minutes later, in her hotel room. Her husband was close to her.

'What happened?' she asked slowly.

'You passed out while you were having a walk. This kind woman brought you here'. Monica looked up and saw that woman, with bushy brown hair, green eyes and an oval face.

'Oh...' she said 'When I saw you I thought you were someone else... that hair... reminded me of someone I know'

'Who?' her husband asked.

'I don't know. Just... someone else...' she answered.

* * *

'_Mum...' ten-year-old Hermione was looking in the mirror with a disgusted look on her face._

'_Mum...' she said again._

'_What, honey?' her mother asked._

'_Look at me' the young girl said._

_Jane glanced at her._

'_I am horrible!' the girl cried._

'_Oh, why do you say something like this?' Jane asked getting close to her._

'_Look at my hair! It's terrible! It's not curly, it's not straight... __I hate it.'_

'_I think it's nice. I like it'_

'_You say this only because you're my mother. No boy is ever going to fancy me. Because of this!' she said, pointing to her head._

'_Honey, I think you are a very pretty young girl, and I'm not saying this because I am your mum. But, anyway, boys won't fancy you just for your appearance. They'll fancy you because you are smart and funny'_

'_Are you sure?' the girl asked._

'_I am sure' Jane answered._

* * *

'Warren, do you believe in magic?' she asked once at dinner.

'What? Why should I believe in magic?' he answered.

'I don't know. It just came up to my mind'

'Of course I don't believe in magic. And you've never believed in it'

'Yes... it's just... I don't know... a strange sensation'

'The sensation you have lost something?'

'Yes'

'Oh, it will pass. Don't worry about it'

* * *

'_Mum, look! There's a letter for me, there's a letter for me!'_

'_What is that, 'Mione?' Jane asked._

'_It's from the school of witchcraft of Hogwarts' the girl said reading quickly 'It says... it says... mum, it says I'm a witch!'_

'_Oh, honey, probably it's just a joke'_

'_It's not a joke! Look, look! It's written in here!'_

_Her mum read the letter._

'_Charles!' she called. 'Look at this.'_

_Her husband quickly read the letter._

'_Well, I think it's a joke. Magic doesn't exist, does it?' he said slowly._

'_But I can make strange things happen! Look, look!' Hermione said, closing her eyes and concentrating. Her parents saw the chair next to her floating._

'_Oh my...' Charles said._

_Jane fainted._

* * *

At Christmas she woke up in the middle of the night.

'Oh God!'

'What happened?' her husband said, waking up.

'A dream! A nightmare!' she said crying.

'What? What was in there?'

'There was a girl... and an old woman turning into a snake... and a boy... and sparkles... it was all so confusing... And then, the girl talked to me... she said I was her mother, Warren!'

'Oh, it's just a dream. Don't be scared'

'But she stared at me into my eyes and said that I couldn't remember it, but she was my daughter. And that she is sad and feels lonely, because one of her best friends left and the other one is unconscious and... and...' she hiccupped

'Oh, Monica...'

'And she said that so she was talking to me, even if she knew I couldn't hear her...'

'It was just a dream'

'But it was so real!'

'All dreams seem real, but they're just dreams'

'I lost something, Warren! I don't know what it is, but I lost something'

'Sssh' he said, rocking her gently 'It will pass'

* * *

'_Mum, dad, I have to talk to you'._

_Jane looked at her seventeen-year-old daughter._

'_What's up?' she asked._

'_Well... it's... it's a serious thing. You know Harry, don't you?'_

'_Of course we do. You told us everything about him, even before you actually met him' Charles said smiling._

'_Yes. Well... he has... you remember Dumbledore, right?'_

_Her parents nodded._

'_Well, he left a mission for Harry and he has to do it in order to defeat You-kn... Voldemort. And Ron and I have to go with him'_

'_But... when?' Jane asked._

'_This year. That's why I am not going back to school'_

'_You are not going back to school? But this is the final year!' Charles said shocked._

'_I know, but... there are more important things than school. I have to help Harry'_

'_Is it... is it dangerous?' Jane asked._

'_Oh, well, don't be worried about me. The only thing is that Voldemort might hunt you, thinking that you know where Harry is. I thought about it and I realised that there's only one thing to do'_

'_What?' Jane asked shaking._

'_To erase your memories' Hermione answered, wiping a tear from her eye._

* * *

'What day is it today?' she asked on a rainy april day at breakfast.

'May 2nd. Why are you asking that?' her husband said.

'I don't know... I feel like... like if it was an important date. Like if there are people celebrating somewhere. Like if... like if something big happened on this date'

'I don't know what are you talking about' he said, drinking his orange juice.

'Neither do I' she answered sadly.

* * *

'_So, are you ready?' Hermione asked._

'_Are you... are you sure it's the only thing to do?' Charles asked._

'_Yes, dad. But don't worry. You'll be happy. You won't remember anything at all'_

'_But.. will it be forever?' her dad asked shaking._

'_I told you dad. After everything is over I'll come to take you. __I promise'_

'_Hermione...' Jane said crying._

'_Oh, mum, don't cry. Don't worry. You'll be ok'_

_'It's not me I am worried about. I am worried about you'_

'_Mum...'_

'_You're so brave. __You're so intelligent. __But, please, be careful'_

'_Yes, mum'_

'_I'll think of you every single day'_

'_You won't, mum. You won't remember you have a daughter' Hermione said._

* * *

They were sitting on a bench in a park, when Monica noticed a tall girl going towards them.

She smiled, without knowing why.

The girl stood in front of them.

'Mum, dad...' she said crying and smiling at the same time.

'Erm... I think you are mistaking us for someone else' Warren politely said.

The girl sadly smiled and pointed her wand towards them.

'What are you doing? What is that? Warren asked alarmed.

And Monica, slowly becoming Jane Granger, beamed.

Because she understood at last what she had lost.

* * *

_'Hermione, a mother can never forget her daughter. Never'_

**A/N If you liked this chapter, write a thank you message to Freja Lercke-Falkenborg for giving me the idea of writing this. If you didn't like it, blame me. In both of cases, plese, REVIEW!!**

**And, about her name: some sites (like Wikipedia) say Hermione's second name is Jean. Others say it's Jane. I chose Jane because it's the one I liked the most.**

**Next one will be... surprise! **


	11. Minerva

Minerva McGonagall didn't have children.

* * *

It was four years after the second war and she was in front of the monument that had been built to commemorate the ones who had died in the two wars. She put an hand on it, caressing the names of the ones who had been her students.

_Sirius Black, Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, James and Lily Potter, Fred Weasley... _and plenty of others.

She looked at those rows and she remembered an episode that had occured more than ten years earlier.

'_Isn't that weird?' Pomona Sprout asked at breakfast 'I mean, we're the ones who are supposed to understand teens better than anyone else, but none of us has children'_

'_For me, it's like they were all my own sons and daughters' Dumbledore said smiling 'What do you think about it, Minerva?'_

'_They're my students. That's all' she answered dryly._

'_Really? Don't you feel any kind of... of affection for them?' Flitwick asked._

'_They're my students. That's all' she repeated absent-mindendly, thinking about the essay that her four year students had to give her that morning._

* * *

Minerva looked at the names again. She remembered so many things of those young people.

She remembered an eleven-year-old Sirius Black putting the Sorting Hat on his head with his hands shaking. After more time than it was usually requested, the Hat screamed 'Gryffindor!'. The boy got up, looked a little bit confused then grinned and went towards the tables.

She remembered Colin Creevey looking at her and asking politely: 'Professor... may I ... take a picture of you? It's for my parents, you know...'

'A picture of me?' Minerva asked surprised

'Yes. And can I take one of you as an Animagus as well? My family is never going to believe that you can turn yourself into a cat!'

She remembered Cedric Diggory entering in her classroom for the first time. He was the first one to transfigurate the matchstick.

'Diggory! Well done! Ten points to Hufflepuff!' she said.

'Oh, well, professor... she helped me...' he said, pointing to the Ravenclaw girl who was sitting beside him.

She remembered the times she went to see Remus Lupin in the hospital wing after the full moon nights. She brought him chocolate.

'Oh... thank you, Professor' he said blushing.

'You're welcome' she answered and then told him what they had done in class that morning.

She remembered the long hours of detention she spent with Nymphadora Tonks.

'Nymphadora, when will you grow up? When will you start thinking about your future?' she asked frustrated.

'I'm thinking about my future...' the young girl protested.

'And what do you want to be?' Minerva asked, interested.

'An Auror' the girl proudly said.

She remembered when Lily Evans had finally answered yes to Potter's requests to go out with him. It happened during her hour. Everything was calm and quiet when James suddendly roared:

'Have you just said yes?'

Lily nodded smiling.

'Moony, Padfoot, Wormatail, SHE SAID YES! After years and years, SHE SAID YES! YES!'

'POTTER! Where do you think you are?'

'In Heaven, professor' the boy answered.

It had been a hard job not to laugh at this.

She remembered all the times she had told off Fred Weasley and his twin. She remembered that once Fred said: 'Oh professor... don't be so harsh... I saw you laughing when we gave fire to Snape's cloack and he started screaming'

'Professor Snape, Weasley' she said, trying to restrain herself from laughing.

* * *

She remembered...

Sirius Black falling through a veil.

'NO!' she wanted to scream, but no sound came out from her throat.

Colin Creevey laying in the Great Hall.

'He was not of age! Why didn't he go away like I said? WHY DIDN'T HE GO AWAY?' she yelled to herself.

Cedric Diggory laying on the ground.

'Why is he dead? Why is he dead?' she kept wondering in her mind.

Remus Lupin falling under the attack of Dolohov. Dora running towards him and being hit by Bellatrix.

'They can't be dead. They can't be dead. They're young, they're in love, they've a child. They can't be dead' she repeated to herself, while everything went slowly out of focus.

Looking at the dead bodies of James and Lily Potter during the funeral. Sobbing on Dumbledore's shoulder.

'They were so young. So joyful.' she kept repeting to herself.

Fred Weasley falling slowly, still laughing.

She tried to scream, but she couldn't.

Harry Potter dead, on Hagrid's arms.

'NO!' she finally screamed.

'NO!' she screamed again, and it was for Colin and Cedric and Remus and Dora. And for Harry's parents, for Sirius and Fred. For all her students she had seen fighting and falling. For all her students, whom she had welcomed to Hogwarts as shaking and frightened eleven-year-old and she had seen off after they had become brave men and women, ready to fight and to die for their values.

* * *

Neville Longbottom went close to her.

'Minerva..' he said.

'I can't believe they're dead. I still can't' she said

'It's the same for me' he answered.

'You know what?' Minerva said looking at her collegue 'Right after the Battle... I thought that people were supposed to come to see me and give me condolences for the ones who died. Like... like if I were their mother or something. It was so stupid from me'

'I don't think that it was stupid' Neville answered.

'It was. I'm not like those teachers who are sentimental about their students. Dumbledore was like that. I am not. For me my students are just my students. That's all' she said, knowing that she was repeating the same things she had said once at breakfast more than ten years before.

'I don't believe you' Neville said calmly.

'What?'

'I don't believe you. You love your students. Even if... even if I wasn't good at Transfiguration and I was afraid of you...'

Minerva laughed weakily.

'But even so, I liked your classes. I felt loved and protected. All your students... think of you as a second mother. You're important to us'

'Really?' she asked.

And flashes of memories hit her again.

Remus Lupin during his year of teaching at Hogwarts.

'During your classes you made me feel like I could anything I wanted. Like it didn't matter if I were a werewolf of not. You're the only alive person I know who can give me that confidence'

Sirius Black a month before he was killed.

'What tortured me while in Azkaban was that Remus, Harry, Dumbledore, you, believed I was a traitor. You, my teacher. One of the few people who protected me from my family'

Lily and James' invitation to their wedding and a note written by James in the corner: _Professor, you can't miss it. You saw us meeting for the first time, quarrelling and fighting, falling in love, being happy together. You must come!_

Harry Potter casting a Crucio against Amycus Carrows after he had spit her.

Nymphadora Tonks on her graduation day.

'I want to be like you, Professor. 'Cause you are brave and loyal and you love your job and you don't care about what other people say. I want to be like you'

And she remembered all the days and nights she had wondered why she was still alive and they were gone, all those times she had wished that she was dead and they were alive.

Minerva looked again at the young man on her right.

Neville sighed and then looked at her in her eyes.

'Condolences, professor McGonagall. Condolences for all the sons and daughters you have lost'

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had hundreds of children.

**A/N In memory of my math teacher, who died last month. He was only 57.**

**PS Hope you liked it... get ready for the next one, the big finale: Ginny.**


	12. Ginny

Ginny Weasley-Potter loved her children.

Sometimes she wondered why she loved them so much.

_I love James because he's cheerful and loyal and protective towards his siblings._

_I love Albus because he's shy and modest and brave._

_I love Lily because she's sweet and kind and smart._

But she realised that she loved them just because of what they were. Her children.

It was a kind of love that sometimes amazed her. It was so strong and powerful.

She thought that it could protect them forever.

'I feel the same' Hermione one Sunday told her at The Burrow 'I feel like nothing bad can ever happen to them. But then I think of your mother, or of Cedric Diggory's or Colin Creevey's... they lost their sons. It must be such a terrible grief'

'If something like that happened to my children... I think I would die' Ginny said shaking.

'No, you don't die' a voice said.

Ginny and Hermione turned their heads and saw Molly coming in the room.

'Mum...' Ginny said.

'You don't die. You just keep living day after day. But it's not really life anymore. You wake up, you cook, eat, sleep. But you don't laugh, you don't smile. You lose all your happiness and joy'

'And then?' Ginny asked wiping a tear away.

'And then one day you wake up, see the sun and smile. The following week you see something funny and feel the urge to laugh. You know that nothing will ever be the same. You know that you won't ever be the same. But life goes on. Fred would have wanted me, us, to go on, to live. So, that's what I try to do, day after day. I honour him living, laughing, being happy.'

Molly looked at the two women.

'You are the first generation of mothers that when doesn't find their children in their beds isn't scared that they have been kidnapped by Death Eaters. You are the first generation of mothers that is not scared to find the Dark Mark on their house coming back home. You are the first generation of mothers that is not afraid of losing their children any moment' Molly said.

'We're lucky' Ginny sighted.

'But the fact that you live a happy and peaceful life doesn't mean that you are less strong that mothers in war used to be. But you're so lucky that you will never have to use your love as a shield for your children'

'That's true... I don't have to do great things. I just stay with my kids, laugh, draw and joke, bake cakes and play Quidditch. I tell them fairy tales and I stay close to them when they're ill. Without sadness or fear'

'Yes, it's the same for me' Hermione said.

Molly looked at the two women smiling.

'You are both great mothers'

'I am not great. I told you. I don't do great things. I'm just... I'm just a mum' Ginny replied.

'All mothers are great, honey and you're great as well. You're great because you are a mother. And as a mother you have an extraordinary love towards your children. As a mother you have a power and a strength that has no equals in the world.'

'In the end it's all about love, isn't it?' Hermione asked 'It's love that makes us strong. It's love that makes us great'

'That's exactly what I meant.' Molly said.

In that moment the three women heard noises coming from the garden.

'What...' Hermione said.

'Mum! Mum!' a young boy yelled, running into the room.

'James! What are you doing in here? I thought you were at home' Ginny said, looking at her ten-year-old son.

'Dad took us here, he...'

In that moment Harry came into the room, followed by Lily and Albus.

'Sorry Gin, but they were getting bored at home...' he said smiling.

'Oh, no, I'm happy you are here' she said.

'Mum!' James shriecked 'Can we play Quidditch? Can we play Quidditch? Dad said that if you want to we can play all together!'

'Yes, why not?' Ginny replied beaming.

'Yes! Yes!' the three children screamed.

'Take the brooms, I'll come in a second' she said.

The three children ran outside and Harry followed them.

Ginny looked at her mother and Hermione.

'It seems that I have to go. Do you want to come, Hermione?'

'You know I hate Quidditch, Ginny. I'll just stay here with your mother' she answered smiling.

'Mum?'

'Honey, are you kidding?' Molly said.

Ginny beamed and went towards the garden.

She was thinking of Ursula Diggory, whom she had met a couple of years before. She had looked into her eyes and had said: 'I miss Cedric every single day. I'm still so proud of my boy'.

She was thinking of Lily Potter. On Harry's bedtable there was a picture of him and his mother embracing him tightly. Every time Ginny looked at that she always remembered that Lily had given her life for her son. For Harry. For the man Ginny loved.

She was thinking of Jane Granger: Hermione had told her that she had never lost all her memory despite the perfect charm she had casted. 'A mother can never forget her daughter', Jane had said.

She was thinking of Petunia Dursley. Harry had got a letter from her a few years earlier. He had read it and thrown it away. Two hours after he had taken it again. 'In the end she was like my mother, you know' he told Ginny 'She just wanted to protect her child. In the wrong way, but she just tried to protect him'

She was thinking of Dora Lupin. Everytime Ginny saw little Teddy laughing she wanted to say: 'Your mother died so you could laugh and be happy Teddy, do you know that? She desperately wanted you to have a joyful and free life, even without her.'

She was thinking of Alice Longbottom. 'She doesn't recognise me, she doesn't know who I am' Neville had told her once 'But... I don't know... when she sees me she smiles. Maybe a tiny part of herself knows that I am her son'.

She was thinking of Andromeda Tonks. Once she had come to take Teddy after he hd spent the whole afternoon with James and Albus. She had seen the boy laughing and changing his hair colour to a bright pink and she had sighted: 'He's like his mother. He's like my daughter. He's like Nym... He's like Dora'.

She was thinking of Narcissa Malfoy. 'She saved my life' Harry said some days after the battle at the Burrow 'She betrayed Voldemort and her fellows. I still wonder why she did that'. Molly looked at him: 'Because she's a mother, Harry. Just like me or your mum'.

She was thinking of Julia Creevey. She had met her at Colin's funeral. 'I'm sorry, Mrs. Creevey. I knew Colin. We were friends' Ginny said. 'He was so brave...' the woman whispered. 'Yes, he was' Ginny replied crying. 'I've never really understood him...' the woman sighted. Ginny didn't know what to say. 'But I loved him. And he loved me back. It's the most important thing, isn't it?' the woman said looking at Ginny. 'Yes, it is' she replied.

She was thinking of Minerva McGonagall. She remembered when she had come to her wedding. Minerva had looked at Ginny and Harry and had said: 'I'm not a mother. I'm not your mother. But you are very much like chidren for me'. Ginny had smiled. Harry had looked at the old professor and had said in a low voice: 'Thank you, Professor. Thank you for... just for being there while everybody else wasn't'.

She was thinking of those mother's love. Their love, which was one of the most powerful forces in the world.

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Harry getting off his broom and going towards her.

'Ginny, are you OK?' he asked.

'I... yes, everything is OK. I was just... thinking' she replied.

'What were you thinking about?'

Ginny looked at the three kids zooming in the sky and laughing happily chasing each other in the sunny afternoon.

'I'm thinking how much I love my children' she replied.

Harry beamed.

'Are you coming?' he said getting on his broom.

Ginny nodded.

'And just for us,' Harry screamed trying to imitate Lee Jordan's voice 'the incredible Ginny Potter, the winner of three British Quidditch Championships and...'

'Mum!' the three kids laughed happily seeing their mother getting on her broom.

Ginny beamed and flew towards them.

**A/N:**

**So, this is the end. I'm sorry it's over.**

**I want to make some thank you:**

**to my mother and to my aunts**

**to all the people who reviewed this story**

**to all the mothers who reviewed this story**

**to my friends and their strong and incredible mothers**

**THANK YOU. And, of course, REVIEW!!!**


End file.
